It is already known that surface-treatment compositions based on fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds can impart water repellency, oil repellency, and stain resistance to the surfaces of substrates. As examples of such surface-treatment compositions, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 58-172245 teaches a surface-treatment composition that consists of perfluoroalkyl-containing silane (or its partial hydrolysis and condensation product) and a silane compound; Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Hei 2-55781 teaches a surface-treatment composition that consists of a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound (or its partial hydrolysis and condensation product) and an organoperoxide; and surface-treatment compositions composed of perfluoroalkyl-containing silanes are taught in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Numbers Hei 2-138286, Hei 2-311485, and Hei 3-77892.
However, the surface-treatment composition taught in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 58-172245 has a poor curability at the surface of the substrate because it cures by the hydrolysis and condensation reactions of only Si-bonded alkoxy groups. Moreover, the film formed by this surface-treatment composition has a poor water repellency, oil repellency, and stain resistance. In the case of the surface-treatment composition taught in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Hei 2-55781, the film formed on the surface of the substrate has a poor durability. Finally, the surface-treatment compositions taught in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Numbers Hei 2-138286, Hei 2-311485, and Hei 3-77892 are limited in their range of application by their evolution of hydrogen halide by-product when the surface of the substrate is treated.